Yo Yogi!
}} | based_on = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Joe Curiale | opentheme = "Yo Yogi Yo!" | endtheme = "Yo Yogi Yo!" | composer = Jonathan Wolff | country = United States | language = English | network = NBC | executive_producer = | producer = Cos Anzilotti | editor = Gil Iverson Tim Iverson | company = | distributor = | num_episodes = 19 | runtime = 30 minutes | first_aired = September 14 | last_aired = | preceded_by = The New Yogi Bear Show }} Yo Yogi! is an American animated series. It first aired in 1991 on NBC on Saturday morning. To date, it is the last television series to feature (or star) Yogi Bear. Production Yo Yogi! featured episodes, or parts of episodes, in 3D, with Kellogg's Rice Krispies offering 3D glasses. Generally, the 3D scenes were chase scenes of the variety made famous by Hanna-Barbera in the Scooby-Doo series. At the beginning of these 3D sequences, Yogi would spin his hat atop his head, as a cue to viewers to don their 3D glasses. On March 6, 1992, in response to the success of its Saturday morning live-action teen sitcom Saved by the Bell, NBC announced that it had cancelled its entire Saturday morning block of cartoons (including Yo Yogi!) and would be replacing the cartoons with a new block of live-action shows targeting teenagers in addition to a Saturday edition of The Today Show.https://www.latimes.com/archives/la-xpm-1992-03-07-ca-3509-story.html Yo Yogi! last aired in syndication as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Modern voice actors played the voices of certain characters not only because some of them are teenagers, but due to the deaths of Daws Butler, Mel Blanc, and Paul Frees before this series began. Plot Taking place in Jellystone Town, it features Yogi Bear and the other popular Hanna-Barbera characters including his friends Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, and Yogi's girlfriend Cindy Bear depicted as 14-year-old crime fighters. The gang hung out at Jellystone Mall owned by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy with Augie Doggie as his heir to the mall business. Yogi and the gang work at an agency called L.A.F. (short for Lost and Found) where they act as detectives trying to solve mysteries under the supervision of the mall's security guard Officer Smith. Dickie Dastardly and his sidekick Muttley would cause trouble for Yogi and his gang. But Roxey Bear, a teenager, was causing trouble with Dickie Dastardly and she was Cindy's rival and Yogi's competitor. The characters were never seen at home or school. Some of Yogi's other pals like Top Cat, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Hardy Har Har, Squiddly Diddly and Wally Gator were also featured as young children. Other Hanna-Barbera characters are still in adult form: Hokey Wolf is the Mayor of Jellystone Town and Ding-A-Ling Wolf briefly appeared as his photographer, Loopy De Loop works at the Jellystone Mall's Picnic Basket Food Court, Atom Ant served as Jellystone Town's superhero, Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey were wild west-themed entertainers, Pixie and Dixie lived in the cheese cottage within a cheese store owned by Mr. Jinks, Peter Potamus and So-So ran a plant shop called "Peter Potamus' Plant Palace." Snooper is a crime-solving celebrity while Blabber ran the "Crooks 'n' Books" store, and Magilla Gorilla appeared as a teen idol in "Jellystone Jam" as Magilla Ice (a takeoff of Vanilla Ice). Also, Granny Sweet made an appearance in the episode "Super Duper Snag." Points of interest There are various locations in the Jellystone Town: * Jellystone Mall – The main setting of the series run by "Diamond" Doggie Daddy. ** Lost and Found Detective Agency – Yogi and his friends work here under the supervision of Officer Smith. ** Picnic Basket Food Court – A food court ran and owned by Loopy De Loop. This is Yogi's personal hangout. ** Peter Potamus' Plant Palace – A plant store run by Peter Potamus and So-So. ** Crooks 'N' Books – A book store run by Blabber Mouse. ** Mops 'N' Tops – A wig and hat store. Its owners Moe and Joe Wendell became the Clipper to steal people's hair to improve their business. ** The Invention Dimension – A computer store run by Secret Squirrel's uncle named Uncle Undercover. ** Aunt Annie's Antique Antiquarium – An antique store. ** Boot Borough – A shoe store. ** Imovieplex – Jellystone Mall's movie theater. ** The Broccoli Republic – A supermarket that is a pun on The Banana Republic. * First Jellystone Bank – Jellystone Town's bank. * Jellystone Prison – Jellystone Town's jail. * Jellystone Clock Tower – This was built by the town's founder Thaddeus P. Jellystone. Episodes Voice cast * Lewis Arquette – Bombastic Bobby (in "Yo, Yogi!") * Greg Berg – Huckleberry Hound, Moe Wendell (in "Hats Off to Yogi"), Joe Wendell (in "Hats Off to Yogi") * Greg Burson – Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Officer Smith, Wally Gator, Mr. Jinks, Uncle Undercover, Lippy the Lion, Loopy De Loop * Bernard Erhard – The Pest (in "Super Duper Snag") * Pat Fraley – Mad Painter * Pat Harrington, Jr. – William Shakesbear (in "To Tell the Truth, Forsooth") * Matt Hurwitz – Hokey Wolf * Arte Johnson – Lou (in "Huck's Doggone Day") * Gail Matthius – Roxey Bear * Mitzi McCall – Talula LaTrane (in "Fashion Smashin'") * Allan Melvin – Magilla "Ice" Gorilla * Don Messick – Boo-Boo Bear, Muttley, Atom Ant, Pixie, Pierre (in "Hats Off to Yogi") * Howard Morris – Murray (in "Huck's Doggone Day") * Rob Paulsen – Dickie Dastardly, Hardy Har Har, Super Snooper, Wee Willie Gorilla (in "Mellow Fellows"), Chuck Toupée, Robin Hood (in "Huck's Doggone Day") * Henry Polic II – Baba Looey, P.R. Flack * Ronnie Schell – Calvin Klunk (in "Fashion Smashin'") * Hal Smith – Blabber Mouse * Kath Soucie – Cindy Bear, Secret Squirrel, Granny Sweet (in "Super Duper Snag"), Mother (in "Super Duper Snag") * John Stephenson – "Diamond" Doggie Daddy, Mr. Myopic (in "To Tell the Truth, Forsooth"), Bruno Bear (in "It's All Relative") * Lennie Weinrib – Max the Mole (in "Grindhog Day") * Frank Welker – Peter Potamus * Patric Zimmerman – Augie Doggie, Dixie, Ding-A-Ling Broadcast history United States * NBC (1991–1992) * Television syndication (1992–1993) * Nickelodeon (1993–1999) * Toon Disney (1999–2008) Latin America * Cartoon Network Southeast Asia * Boomerang Home media releases In the early '90s, a VHS release of the show came with 3D glasses. As of 2018, there are no plans for a complete series set release from either Warner Home Video or Warner Archive. However, it is available on iTunes as part of the Hanna-Barbera Diamond Collection. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Yogi Bear Show * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Space Race * Galaxy Goof-Ups References External links * * * Yo Yogi! at The Big Cartoon Database Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Top Cat Category:NBC network shows Category:Child versions of cartoon characters Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:1990s American animated television series Category:Prequel television series Category:The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Category:English-language television programs Category:Crossover animation